doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Cloth/2005 Anime
|-|2019 remake= The Time Cloth (タイムふろしき) is an episode of Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Doraemon and Nobita are happy when the old television broke. They ask Tamako if they could replace the TV with a new one. Tamako and Nobisuke could not agree as to whether to buy a new washing machine or a new camera to replace the old counterparts that are wearing off. Doraemon has no choice but to make the three appliances as good as new by using the Time Cloth. Doraemon and Nobita walk around town, asking Shizuka and Suneo to give their unwanted objects with the intention of reselling them by making them as good as new. However, Doraemon lets slip to Suneo that they are using the Time Cloth to do so, prompting him to steal the cloth when no one is watching. Suneo tells Gian the cloth's use and he lines up five other boys to bring their unwanted objects to the open lot so as to make them new. However, Gian's mother finds Gian, and sends him to deliver two boxes of eggs to a residence. Wrapping the boxes with the cloth blue-side out, the eggs hatch all of a sudden and Gian has to chase all the chicks back, leaving the cloth flying in the air when it is blown by a gush of wind. Meanwhile, Doraemon and Nobita find the Time Cloth missing. Suneo finds the flying cloth as well while trying to search for Gian, and they give chase. Throughout the chase, the cloth causes one of the trees to grow sakuras, a car to break down, a bullied old man who makes his hair grow, and even Gian to be reduced to a baby when he wraps himself around it. The cloth ends up in the hands of Suneo and Doraemon and Nobita chase him all the way to his residence with the baby in hand. Suneo's mother finds out and orders him to return the cloth to Doraemon and Nobita. But first, she takes the cloth to make her old crocodile-leather handbag brand new, only for it to turn into the crocodile itself when used. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Five of Gian's classmates *Gian's mother *Motorist *Two old man *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Time Furoshiki Gallery |-|Original= The Time Cloth is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called Time Kerchief in the U.S. English version/dub. Plot Doraemon and Nobita are happy when the old television broke. They ask Tamako if they could replace the TV with a new one, but she fixes it with a 60º karate chop. Tamako and Nobisuke could not agree as to whether to buy a new washing machine or a new camera to replace the old counterparts that are wearing off. The TV breaks down again. Doraemon has no choice but to make the three appliances as good as new by using the Time Cloth. Doraemon and Nobita walk around town, asking Shizuka and Suneo to give their unwanted objects with the intention of reselling them by making them as good as new. However, Doraemon lets slip to Suneo that they are using the Time Cloth to do so, prompting him to steal the cloth when no one is watching. Suneo tells Gian the cloth's use and he lines up five other boys to bring their unwanted objects to the open lot so as to make them new. However, Gian's mother finds Gian, and sends him to deliver two boxes of eggs to a residence. Wrapping the boxes with the cloth blue-side out, the eggs hatch all of a sudden and Gian has to chase all the chicks back, leaving the cloth flying in the air when it is blown by a gush of wind. Meanwhile, Doraemon and Nobita find the Time Cloth missing. Suneo finds the flying cloth as well while trying to search for Gian, and they give chase. Throughout the chase, the cloth causes one of the trees to grow sakuras, a car to break down, a bullied old man to grow muscular, and even Gian to be reduced to a baby when he wraps himself around it. The cloth ends up in the hands of Suneo and Doraemon and Nobita chase him all the way to his residence with the baby in hand. Suneo's mother finds out and orders him to return the cloth to Doraemon and Nobita. But first, she takes the cloth to make her old crocodile-leather handbag brand new, only for it to turn into the crocodile itself when used, terrifying everyone. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Five of Gian's classmates *Gian's mother *Motorist *An old man and two bullies *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Time Furoshiki *Take-copter Trivia *The scene where two old men are comparing hair is replaced with an old man bullied by two young men. The cloth covers him, and the tables are turned on the two bullies when he grows muscular and grabs both of them. U.S. English dub edits *The flyer that Nobita's dad has it's Japanese text painted out. *Nobita and Doraemon glancing at the viewer upon creating their plan was taken out. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes